onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Drifts/Transcript
---- SCENE: Boston, Land Without Magic. Past, Eighteen years ago. At Happy Cottage Children's Home, a little girl is handed a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy by her new adoptive parents. She waves good-bye to the other children before going into the couple's car to go to her new home. The woman who runs the home then begins to usher the children back inside. ---- Woman: All right, everyone. Back inside. It's almost dinnertime. (Last to leave is an eleven-year-old Emma, who continues to stare longingly as the car drives away.) Don't worry, you'll find a home too, Emma. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At the Blanchard loft, Emma is lost in thought as Mary Margaret and David spend time with their infant son. ---- David: He's a handsome boy. Mary Margaret: (Chuckles.) Stop, you're going to spoil him. David: Emma, you okay? Emma: What? Oh, yeah, of course. You guys finally gonna tell me the name of my little brother? Or should I just keep on calling him "Hey there"? David: Well, the thing is, there's this tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony. Mary Margaret: We would have done it with you if we could have. Emma: You're not gonna hold him out in front to the clock tower and present him like Lion King, are you? David: (Laughs.) Of course not. In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's. Mary Margaret: The important thing is to mark the occasion. To remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together. As a family. (Henry enters, carrying a newspaper ad for an apartment.) Henry: Hey, check it out. I think I found us a place. Emma: (Surprised and confused.) You're looking for apartments? Henry: What do you think? (He hands her the paper.) Mary Margaret: Yeah, Emma. What do you think? Emma: (Still surprised, but then smiles.) I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try and buy themselves some time. (Henry chuckles.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. In the Mills House, Regina and Robin Hood enjoy a drink together. ---- Robin: To the return of your heart. (They clink glasses.) So, how does it feel? Regina: Stronger than ever. (They kiss. Regina pauses.) Robin: What is it? Regina: I just never thought I'd have this. (She smiles joyfully.) Robin: After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time. Her death was my fault. Regina: I'm sorry. Robin: I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again. But, when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and that she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go. Regina: My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he loved me. Robin: And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again. Regina: Tinker Bell told me it was possible. I could love again. She led me to this tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face. But... (She picks up his arm, looking at his lion tattoo.) I did see his tattoo. Robin: It was me? Regina: Yes. I was just too scared to approach you. Robin: Well, maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing. (They kiss.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Mr. Gold takes the Dark One Dagger, places it in a wooden box, and, using magic seals the box closed. Belle enters, carrying the counterfeit dagger. ---- Belle: Okay, this—this is too much power to keep with me. Mr. Gold: No, I don't want it, Belle. The point was I trust you. Belle: I know. Well, then, is there somewhere I can store it safely? Back in our land, in your castle, you had that vault? The one with no doors? Mr. Gold: That was for only the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I could not comprehend. Belle: And this doesn't qualify? Mr. Gold: No. You see, I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind. But this dagger is not dangerous because, as I said, I trust you. Let's discuss something a bit more pleasant. Our wedding. Belle: (Smiles.) Yes. Oh, and I told my father the good news, and he gave us his blessing. Mr. Gold: The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart. Belle: Well, I've forgiven him, and he's forgiven you. He knows you're a changed man. I mean, everyone does. Especially me. (They kiss.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At Granny's Diner, the residents of Storybrooke celebrate Zelena's defeat. ---- Leroy: Ding dong! Granny: So she's really... Leroy: Oh yeah. That witch is done. That's a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby. Wouldn't want to change those diapers! (The scene shifts to elsewhere in the diner, where Henry is reading from his storybook to his uncle, David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby.) Henry: And that's when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the Prince's jewels. As the Prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest. (Emma and Hook enter.) Emma: Really? I can't hear the kid's name yet, but I have to hear this story again? David: Well, my son should know where he comes from. Emma: Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery? Mary Margaret: I wasn't armed! Ruby: Except with a rock. David: I still have the scar. Mary Margaret: Which healed. (To her son.) But that's just how we met. It's not how we fell in love. David: Yeah, that was a bit more complicated. (He turns the page, revealing an illustration of himself fighting off Black Knights.) See? There were Black Knights, and I saved your mother's life. Mary Margaret: Oh. (She turns to the next page, showing an illustration of herself at the Troll Bridge transforming the trolls into cockroaches.) And the attack on the Troll Bridge when I saved his. David: (Continues turning the pages to one illustrating Snow White jokingly trying on the green peridot ring.) But it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love. Mary Margaret: You should've told me then. We would have saved so much time. David: Well, could I? I had to get to my wedding. Hook: Sorry, did I miss something? You were previously betrothed, mate? Ruby: To Kathryn. (She gestures across the diner to where Kathryn is chatting with Granny.) Though, she was Princess Abigail back then. Hook: King Midas' daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity? Mary Margaret: Hey! David: Well, what can I say, my heart was destined for another. Ruby: You just had to find her first. (Laughs.) She ran away and was living on a farm. Mary Margaret: Oh, that sounded like such a peaceful life at the time. Leave everyone and everything behind. Hook: Like mother, like daughter. Emma: Hook. Henry: What is he talking about?(Emma looks startled and confused on how to respond. Picking up on his daughter's situation, David reaches for the storybook and turns a page.) David: Uh, should we read more stories? (Before he can resume, Regina and Robin enter.) Regina: Actually, I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about. Emma: It's nothing. Regina: '''You're not planning on going back to New York, are you? '''Henry: Why would we go back to New York? Regina: You're not. Right, Ms. Swan? Emma: Actually, it's complicated. Henry: Why would we leave? This is our home. Emma: Henry, this isn't the time or place. Regina: I think it is. Emma: No, it's not. (She exits the diner.) Hook: I'll talk to her. Henry: Wait, take this. It might help her remember where she belongs. (He hands Hook the storybook. Hook exits the diner.) David: It's gonna be all right. She's just stubborn like her mo--''(Stops himself, realizing what he is about to say.)'' Like all of our family. Henry: (Notices something outside the window.) Uh, Grandpa? David: Hmm? Henry: Look. (He points outside the window to a strange stream of yellow light.) What is that? (Mr. Gold and Belle enter.) Mr. Gold: That is a problem. That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Robin enter the Storybrooke Sheriff Department to find Zelena's cell empty. ---- David: Zelena—she's gone. Regina: No. She was here when I left her. Belle: But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal. Regina: Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic? (She eyes Mr. Gold.) Unless you did something to her. (All eyes in the room turn to Mr. Gold.) Mr. Gold: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no. Even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies. Belle: It's true. David: Well, if she escaped, let's find out how. (He begins to check the security cameras.) Mr. Gold: (Quietly.) Wonderful. (The footage comes onto the monitor, showing Zelena sitting in her cell. On the other side of the room, Mr. Gold magically waves his hand, causing the screen to go to static.) Regina: What's that? What just happened? David: Yeah, we could use an upgrade. Stupid Betamax. (The footage returns to Zelena.) Here we go. (Everyone watches as the footage shows Zelena using magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue, which promptly breaks and turns into powder. Regina's jaw drops.) Mr. Gold: Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature. I won't ask for an apology. Regina: She must've had just enough residual magic to do herself in. (In realization.) And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled. Robin: So how do we unfulfill it? Mr. Gold: Excellent question. But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past can have catastrophic repercussions. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke Heritage Park. Present day. Emma sits by a pond as David attempts to call her. She ignores it. Hook enters. ---- Hook: You're making a mistake. Emma: I don't want to talk to you about this. Hook: Don't listen to me, listen to your son. (He takes the storybook from his satchel and hands it to Emma.) He thought this might remind you of what you're leaving behind—your family. Emma: Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe. Hook: No, Swan. The safety-first nonsense is just that. You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse. And you keep running. What are you looking for? Emma: (Quietly.) Home. Hook: And that's in New York? That wasn't real. Emma: The last year was. Hook: They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense. Emma: Now we have our memories back. Now we can make it real. Hook: Why can't you do that here with your entire family? Emma: (Grabs the storybook from him.) Because of this. I don't see my family here. I see... fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It-It's not me. I was never a part of any of this. Hook: Then what are you a part of, Swan? Emma: Besides being with Henry, I don't think I've ever been a part of anything. Hook: You could be. Emma: Look, when I was a kid, I ran away. It's just what I did. But the first time I did it, I had the same exact thought. I wondered, "What if I'm making a mistake? What if I miss this place?" Hook: Did you? Emma: Not the first time. Not any time. Hook: So you just keep running. Emma: I learned something a long time ago, Hook. Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. so, yeah, I'm gonna keep running until I feel that. Hook: So you're just gonna leave your parents, then. Do you even care about them, or anyone in this town? Emma: Of course I care. I just have to do what's right for me and Henry and--''(She stops herself when she sees Zelena's time portal across town.)'' What the hell is that? Hook: I have no idea. Emma: I'm checking this out. (She stands up and begins to run off.) Hook: Swan, wait! (He picks up the storybook and gives chase after Emma. The scene then transitions to in front of the warehouse the spell is coming from.) Whatever's going on in there, it can't be good. Emma: It's Zelena's time portal. David left a message. Somehow she died and triggered it. (She begins to open the door, but Hook grabs her arm and stops her.) Hook: Wait! Let's get out of here. Emma: Not until we find a way to close it. Hook: You got your magic back? Emma: No. Hook: Well then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this! Let's go! (Just as David attempts to call Emma back, the doors swing open and force Emma and Hook toward it. Hook manages to anchor his hook in the ground to keep himself from falling through as he holds on to Emma's hand.) Hold on! Emma: (Screaming.) I can't! (Her grip slips and she falls through the portal.) Hook: (Sighs.) One of these days, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman. (He goes through the portal just as it is about to close.) ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Emma and Hook land on the other side of the time portal. ---- Emma: (Groans.) No. No. Hook: Appears we’re back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma: Yeah, I got that. Hook: The only question is when? (Emma gets up noticing something) Swan? Emma: I’ve got a pretty good idea. (Pinned to a tree there’s a poster reading „WANTED. Snow White. For crimes against the Queen. Murder. Treason. Treachery.“) Hook: I suppose we’re lucky we wound up in this time. We could’ve appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars or smack dab in the belly of a whale. (Looking down he notices Emma reading the book.) Why are you reading that now? Emma: Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's. Hook: You think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you're thinking of? Emma: Not where. When. Hook: Excellent deduction. Alas, it appears they share another quality (picking up his bag) They don't stay open for the return trip. Emma: Nope. We’re trapped in the past. I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York. Hook: On the bright side real estate's much more reasonable here. Emma: Don't. Hook: I understand your frustration. But we’ve been in dire straits before. There's no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive. (looking around) So, any ideas how to go back? Emma: How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly? Hook: Marty Mc - who? Emma: The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and then he - Hook: (interrupting) Is he some sort of wizard? Emma: No, Marty McFly is not a wizard. He's - Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need. We could find Rumplestiltskin. (In the distance hoofbeats of approaching horses can be heard) Hook: Black Knights. (Gently, he pushes Emma out of sight. They hide behind a tree.) Black Knights: (riding past Hook and Emma) Hyah. Hyah. (pushing villagers around) Get in line. Get in line. (the Evil Queen descends from her carriage.) The Evil Queen: Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy. Emma: That's Regina. Hook: Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen. The Evil Queen: You will help me. Emma: She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits. Geppetto: Please, Your Majesty. We’re a peaceful village. What do you want from us? Emma: That's Marco. The Evil Queen: Justice. If I find out, anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly. Here's what helping Snow White looks like. (gestures to her guards. One guard removes a sackcloth hood from a prisoner’s head.) Prisoner: Help me! She's gonna kill me. The Evil Queen: Who wants to be next? Prisoner: Please. (The Evil Queen laughs. Emma moves in order to interfere. Hook stops her.) Hook: Wait. What are you doing? Emma: I'm helping that woman. She's just an innocent - Hook: No, Swan. When Belle figured out Zelena wanted to change the past she warned us it was dangerous. Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us. Emma: I'm supposed to let her rot or die? Hook: Whatever her fate we can't interfere. Not, if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know. Emma: We need to find Rumple. The sooner we get out of here, the better. Hook: Aye. Agreed. (Emma is about to leave when Hook stops her once again.) There's one thing we need to do first. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest Past. Hook is waiting for Emma to get dressed. ---- Hook: Come on, Swan, let's get a look. (Emma steps out) Oh, well, that's much better. Emma: Is this really necessary? Hook: What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there? Emma: My guess? Run. Hook: And even if we had, she'd seen you. She might remember you when you first arrive in Storybrooke. Emma: She's gonna remember a glimpse of a face 30 years from now? Hook: The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression. Sadly, red leather jackets don't come into vogue here. Ever. Emma: (shifting uncomfortably) Fine. The only lasting impression I'm concerned about right now, is what this corset is making on my spleen. Hook: Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear. Nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline which means proceeding with all caution (He pulls Emma’s hood up) You're not from a world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Beside the road Snow White tears a Wanted poster showing herself from a tree and begins to cut it with an axe. A carriage approaches. Charming and Princess Abigail ride inside the carriage. ---- Prince Charming: What do you think of the view, my dear? Abigail: (bored) I’ve seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would have been quicker. (The carriage rumples over the bumpy road) And far less bumpy. (Prince Charming takes up his satchel.) Are you even listening to me? Prince Charming: Yes, of course, I am. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Hook and Emma walk together. Again, the sounds of a approaching carriage can be heard. ---- Hook: (taking Emma by the arm) It could be the Queen again. (Emma and Hook hide beside the road. A white carriage passes them.) Knight 1: (bringing the horses to a halt) Whoa. Whoa. (Inside the carriage Abigail turns to see what has happened) Abigail: Now what? (Prince Charming descends the carriage. He lefts his satchel behind.) Knight 2: Milord. Prince Charming: (to Abigail) Worry not. It's but a fallen tree. Emma: (watching) Is that-? Hook: Your father. We should go. (Looking up Emma recognizes Snow White huddled up against a tree. Looking back and forth between Snow White and Prince Charming Emma smiles. Crouching down again Emma accidentally breaks a twig. Startled by the noise Snow White loses her balance and falls down.) Prince Charming: (examining the tree) Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush. (draws his sword) Knight 2: We need to get this log moved. Now. (Briefly Snow White watches the knights and then decides to flee. Prince Charming returns to Abigail. He’s relieved to find his satchel right where he left it.) Abigail: You almost gave me a heart attack. Prince Charming: The tree was cut. It was planned. Someone wanted to rob us. Abigail: Who would dare attack a royal carriage? Prince Charming: (briefly he looks around searching) I have no idea. (Prince Charming seats himself again) But, now, you can relax. We scared off the bandit. We'll never have to see them again. (He closes the door) Knight 1: Hyah. (Hook and Emma step out on the road again.) Emma: You know that thing about small changes having consequences? (Hook grunts affirmative. Quizzically, he turns around to face Emma) What about big changes? Hook: Why? What did we do? Emma: That bandit was Snow White. This was the moment my parents first met. Hook: And because of us, now they didn't. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. In the distance looms King Midas' castle. ---- Knight 1: (bringing the horses a halt) Whoa. Abigail: (to Prince Charming) There it is. Our new home. Prince Charming: It's so gold. Abigail: After a time you'll stop noticing. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A harbor tavern. Snow White quietly talks to Black Beard. ---- Black Beard: Well? Snow White: I need to get far away from here. As soon as possible. And I need my destination secret. (hands him a pouch) Black Beard: (weighing the pouch in one hand) Then you talking to the right captain. However, turning a blind eye will cost double. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Hook and Emma stand on a hill looking over a valley. In the distance ahead of them the Dark castle looms. ---- Hook: Look ahead, Swan. The Dark One's castle. Emma: A little more imposing than the pawnshop. So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey. We’re from the future. Hook: Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he want to kill me on sight. Rumplestiltskin: Oh, I'll take that bet. (Turning around startled Emma and Hook face Rumplestiltskin. He giggles. Emma gasps.) I can't tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to this. Oops. I suppose I just did. (Twisting his hand he magically he strangles Hook.) Hook: (strained voice) Swan. Emma: Stop! (Using the other hand Rumplestiltskin flings Emma aside.) Rumplesttiltskin: I don't know who you are, dearie, but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace. Emma: He's not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to me. Rumplestiltskin: And why would I listen to you? Emma: Because if you don't you'll never see your son again. (Rumplestiltskin lets go off Hook. Groaning Hook falls to the ground. To Emma) What do you know of my son? Emma: His name is Baelfire. You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him. Rumplestiltskin: Who told you that? What are you? Some kind of witch? (Hook stands up.) Emma: No, I'm not a witch. I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I'm the product of true love. Rumplestiltskin: That's speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven't done it. Emma: You will and you will succeed. Rumplestiltskin: If that's true, then that means- Hook: We’re from the future, mate. Rumplestiltskin: But time travel hasn't been done, mate. Emma: Yeah, well. Someone's cracked that code. We need your help. Rumplestiltskin: Help? (giggles.) You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son? (Emma hesitates.) Answer me! Emma: Yes. Rumplestiltskin: Bae. I find Bae. How? Don't tell me. If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off. Emma: It might already kind of be thrown off. Rumplestiltskin: You've changed things. What have you done? Emma: We interrupted my parents meeting. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Hook enter. '' ---- '''Emma:' Thank you, Mr. Gol-, (stops herself mid-sentence) Rumplestiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow. Rumplestiltskin: Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me. (pointing at Hook) Why haven't I killed him? Hook: If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of efforts. Let's just say we bury the hatchet. Rumplestiltskin: Yes, but why not in your skull? (Belle enters.) Belle: Oh, Rumplestiltskin. You're back. Do you, uh, do you need anything? Emma: (turns around) Belle. Belle: (to Emma) So, do we know each other? Emma: Sorry, no. Mr. um- Rumple, the Dark One told me about you. Belle: Did he? Rumplestiltskin: No. (making a dismissive gesture) Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later. (turns away) Belle: You could ask nicely. Rumplestiltskin: I could also turn you into a toad. Emma: (muttering quietly) It's a miracle you two fall for each other. (Belle exits.) Rumplestiltskin: (laughing) What? I mean, first you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help. Hook: (interrupting) Yes. She has a strange sense of humor. But let's get back to her parents. Rumplestiltskin: Yes. Who are they? Emma: Snow White and Prince Charming. Rumplestiltskin: Prince Charming? Emma: His real name is Prince James. Rumplestiltskin: King George’s son, whose wedding I’ve just arranged? Emma: See, that’s what I’m trying to tell you. This marriage isn’t supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow. Rumplestiltskin: It’s quite a tale you’re spinning. Emma: Here, let me show you. It’s in the book. (Emma shows Rumple Henry’s storybook. Turning the pages she notices they’re blank.) Wait. What? Hook: It’s all gone. Anything that was supposed to happen after they met has disappeared. Rumplestiltskin: The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future, as you can see, is a blank page. Emma: We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track. Rumplestiltskin: You’re in luck. There’s a ball tonight at King Midas’ castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring. Emma: So, we just need to get Snow there. Hook: How? We don't even know where she is. Rumplestiltskin: Allow me. (he walks over to a crystal ball. Rumplestiltskin waves his hand and the crystal ball shows Snow White sitting opposite of Black Beard.) Emma: There she is. Hook: She's with Black Beard. She's trying to secure passage on his ship. (As Snow White considers his claims Black Beard exits.) Rumplestiltskin: And, it appears failing. Emma: She can't escape the Queen without the money she's supposed to get for the ring. (to Rumplestiltskin) Can you help us? Rumplestiltskin: Help you? I can work on get your portal to the future open again. But getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did. Now go, undo it. Hook: If she's looking for passage out of town I might know a ship's captain who might help us. Emma: Who? Hook: (smiles) Me. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A harbor tavern. Hook watches Past Hook and his crew dice. '' ---- '''Hook:' (drawing Emma’s attention to his past self) There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think? Emma: Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future? Hook: (watching) It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I - he - remains occupied. Doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest. Emma: (sighs) Okay. (pulling back her hood; she unlaces her corset) Hook: Wait. What are you doing? Emma: Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn't be difficult. You and I both know I'm his type. (standing up Emma’s about to approach his past self when Hook speaks up again.) Hook: Swan, that man sitting there, (pauses) you don't know him. Just be careful. Emma: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're be jealous. (Hook exits. Emma approaches Past Hook.) What are you boys playing? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Jolly Roger. William Smee chases rats. As Smee strikes out to kill one rat Hook blocks his stroke. ---- Smee: Captain. I wasn't expecting you back from the tavern so early. (The rat runs off.) Vermin. I'll get the bugger, sir. (Hook grabs Smee’s arm holding him back) Hook: Let it be. (Smee gives Hook a aghast look) You'll understand someday, Smee. Smee: Is that a new vest? Hook: Of course not. Smee: Are you feeling alright, sir? You seem different. Hook: Maybe, that's because I'm used to my first mate asking me what his captain needs when he's on deck. Smee: (ready to obey) Of course. Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, sir? Hook: (waves Smee closer and points out Snow White to him) I need to speak to that woman. Bring her on board. Do it quietly. (Hook enter’s the captain’s cabin.) ---- The Enchanted Forest. Past. A harbor tavern. Past Hook shares a drink with Emma. ---- Emma: I have a confession to make. Past Hook: Most women do. Emma: I want to know how you got the hook. You hear so many stories. (strokes his hook) Past Hook: Mhm. (leans a bit closer) You know who I am and here you haven't even told me your name. Emma: What fun would that be? Past Hook: Just two ships passing in the night, then? Emma: Passing closely, I hope. Past Hook: Speaking of ships: What do you say we leave this place and I'll show you mine. (standing up) Emma: (pulls him down) Wait. How about we have a few drink first? (Emma hands him his cup) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard the Jolly Roger. Snow White enters the captain’s cabin. Hook awaits her. ---- Snow White: Who are you? Hook: It doesn't matter. I'm a captain and I can help you. Snow White: (sits down) So, what do you want? Hook: It's not what I want. It's what I can offer. I hear that you seek passage out of the Enchanted Forest. Snow White: That's true. But I haven't enough money. Hook: I don't give a damn about money. It's treasure I want. I think you can get it for me, (Hook shows Snow White a Wanted poster illustrating herself) Snow White. You are a thief, aren't you? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A harbor tavern. Past Hook shares another drink with Emma. '' ---- '''Past Hook:' If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic. Emma: What's wrong, captain? Can't hold your rum? Past Hook: No, not only can I hold it (picks up the bottle) but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap. (Emma briefly hesitates) Or shall I find someone else? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard the Jolly Roger. The captain’s cabin. ---- Snow White: So, if I procure this item for you, you'll grant me save passage on your ship? Hook: To any realm you wish. Snow White: Then, tell me, what I have to steal. Hook: A wedding ring. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard the Jolly Roger. Emma accompanies Hook's past self. Emma tries to stall by pretending to stumble drunkenly against Past Hook. ---- Emma: Oh! I think I should rest for a moment. Past Hook: Oh, no need. No need. I’ve carried rum barrels heavier than you. (Past Hook lifts Emma up and walks to the captain’s cabin. They laugh. Snow White walks past them.) Emma: Actually, I feel much better. Past Hook: Behold! The Rolly Joger! Smee: Captain. (Emma hops out of Past Hook's arms) ''H... How did you ''(stops himself mid-sentence.) I thought you were still below deck. (bewildered) And why does your vest keep changing? Emma: (to Past Hook) I seem to remember a nightcap was promised. Find one and I'll be waiting. (walks down the staircase to the captain’s cabin) Smee: (to Past Hook) Captain, something's not right here. Past Hook: You're right. You're still here. I think you know what nightcap means. It means that we want our privacy. Smee: Of course. (exits) Past Hook: (whispering) ''Oh, yes. ''(climbs the staircase to the quarterdeck) Emma: (enters the captain's cabin below deck) What are you doing here? Hook: I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied. Emma: I am. Hook: By taking him back to my ship? Emma: His ship. Hook: You know what I mean. Emma: I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here. (Door opens. Hook ducks into the shadows) Emma: (turns around and smiles) Hey. Past Hook: Where may you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts. Emma: No. I just got tired of waiting. (They kiss. Emma giggles. Hook sneaks past keeping an eye on both of them) Past Hook: Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention. (Prepares to lay her down on the table. Hook grabs his past self by the shoulder. As Past Hook turns around Hook quickly punches him in the face knocking him out.) Emma: (to Hook) Are you kidding me? How's that not gonna have consequences? Hook: He was asking for it. And like I said he'll blame the rum. Let's get out of here. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas’ Castle. Using his telescope Hook watches Snow White climbing the walls. ---- Hook: A predictable excess of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside. Emma: What about us? We’re supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don't like leaving things to chance. Rumplestiltskin: (magically appearing right beside them) You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do. (Magically he produces a piece of paper.) See? An invitation to the ball. Emma: So, you'll be inside to watch out for her? Rumplestiltskin: No. No. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home. Hook: Well, who's the invitation for? Rumplestiltskin: Well, isn't it obvious? The two of you. Hook: So, when we’re done inside, you can open our portal? Rumplestiltskin: There's a powerful wand which, uh, I came to possess. Anyway, legend says, it can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here. (He hands Hook the invitation.) Emma: Please do it quickly. We'll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here. Rumplestiltskin: Uh, confidence. I like it. (Emma and Hook turn around to leave) Wait. Not like that. (Giggling he covers both Hook and Emma in red smoke. As the smoke dissolves Emma wears a red ball grown and Hook wears a suit.) The savior can't come this far and play not princess for a day. Emma: (doubtful) But, I'm not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future? Rumplestiltskin: Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? Now, speaking of which I’ve returned those stole rags. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me. (Magically he produces a mirror so that Emma and Hook can take look at themselves. Both have indistinct features) A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're back on track, everything else will be, too. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The atrium. Hook and Emma are about to enter the ballroom. Hook hands their invitation to a valet. ---- Emma: Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse. Hook: You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress. (King Midas approaches them.) King Midas: Greetings. I'm King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home? Hook: I'm (pauses) Prince (no name comes to his mind hence he sighs)- Emma: Charles. Prince Charles. And I'm Princess (pauses) Leia. (Hook bows. Emma curtsies.) King Midas: (bows) I'm honored to have you both. (to a valet standing beside him) Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The ballroom. As they walk Emma quietly talks to Hook. ---- Emma: Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball - what's the big deal about these things? (Emma watches the dancers in amazement) Hook: (leans closer whispering) You were saying? Emma: What I'm supposed to do? Hook: (Smiling he takes her by the hand) Blend in. Emma: (allows herself to be led by Hook) Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is? Hook: It's called a waltz. There's only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing. (They dance) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White climbs Midas' Castle’s walls. Jumping down the parapet she quickly sneaks to a door, opens it and enters the room. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The ballroom. Dancing Hook gives Emma a smile. ---- Emma: Watch the mocking. I'm actually getting the hang of this. Hook: I'm not mocking you, Swan. I'm just thinking about what you said in Storybrooke, about not being a princess. Emma: Really? You get my first real dance and my first royal ball and all you can say is I told you so.? Hook: I believe what I'm trying to say, Your Highness, (he briefly bows) is that you appear to be a natural. Emma: (notices Prince Charming standing outside the dance floor) There's Charming. (Hook takes a quick look over his shoulder. Prince Charming talks to Abigail.) Prince Charming: (to Abigail) Would you care to dance? Abigail: My feet are killing me. If only I'd thought to wear my comfortable shoes. Prince Charming: Would you like to fetch them for you, my dear? Abigail: My hero. (Abigail walks away. Walking past Hook and Emma Prince Charming exits the room) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Elsewhere at the palace Snow White looks for the wedding ring. Unsuccessfully she scours a chest for the wedding ring. ---- Snow White: Where's that ring? (Snow White drops an empty casket to the floor. She looks around and turns to search another cupboard for the ring.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The atrium. King Midas quietly talks to three pages. Magically the doors fling open. The Evil Queen enters. ---- King Midas: (turns around to face his new guest. Recognizing the Evil Queen he stiffens. Recovering King Midas bows deeply) What a pleasure, my Queen. I (pauses) thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence. The Evil Queen: And thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don't mind I brought some friends. (Black Knights enter the room) Emma: (dancing, she watches the scene. Quietly to Hook.) Regina is here. Damn it. That definitely was not in the plan. Hook: (calm) Breathe, Swan. She's a guest. The king's head would vanish to another realm, if he didn't invite her. Emma: Yeah, good point. (looks around the room) Where's Charming? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Snow White searches the cupboard for the ring. Finally she’s able to find Prince Charming ’s satchel. ---- Snow White: (taking the ring out of the satchel) My ticket to freedom. (Door opens. Prince Charming enters.) Prince Charming: Who are you? (Snow White heads to the window.) Stop! Thief! (He launches himself on Snow White knocking her over. Surprised.) You're a girl. Snow White: Woman. (grabs the casket and hits him. Prince Charming groans.) Abigail: (enters) James, what is taking you so - (Abigail notices Snow White climbing out of the window. Snow White gives Abigail a smile.) You're... You're Snow White. (calling for guards) Snow White! Snow White! ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The atrium. A knight approaches King Midas. ---- Golden Knight: Milord, Snow White was spotted in the castle. King Midas: The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her! (Watching Emma and Hook decide to leave the ballroom.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Snow White climbs over the castle’s parapet. Hook and Emma arrive just in time to watch her vanishing into darkness. ---- Emma: She did it. She must have stolen the ring. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Groaning Prince Charming gets to his feet and walks up to the window. Outside Snow White mounts a horse. ---- Snow White: (spurs the horse on) Hyah. Hyah. Prince Charming: (shouting) You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you! Emma: (smiles, to Hook) Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do-. (A Black Knight armed with a bow steps out on the parapet and pushes Emma roughly out of the way. The archer takes aim. Hook catches Emma.) Black Knight: You'll find her sooner than you think, milord. (Emma launches on him as the archer looses off the arrow. The knight loses his balance. As Snow White gallops off the arrow hits a tree trunk behind her. Getting back to her feet Emma notices Charming ’s wedding ring lying on the ground. She picks it up.) Emma: The ring. Hook: You’ve got to get it to Snow. Go! I’ve got this. (Emma hurriedly exits. Hook draws his saber and charges the Black Knights confronting him. One of them avoids Hook’s blow and heads for the door. Hook fights two knights charging him from the front side. Booting him Hook thrusts one knight into his comrade. Both knights lose their balance. Hook elbows a third knight who charges him from behind.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Running the escaped Black Knight enters the ballroom. ---- Black Knight: (pointing at Emma) There she is. She helped the bandit escape. (Two Black Knights block Emma’s way. The Evil Queen approaches her.) The Evil Queen: Going somewhere? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. Two Black Knights and one of King Midas’ Golden Knights are dead. Hook strikes a final blow killing his last opponent. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Midas' Castle. The ballroom. ---- Emma: Regina. I- The Evil Queen: (interrupting) is a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's Your Majesty. (Two Black Knights seize Emma by the arms. Emma struggles to break free. Running Hook enters the ballroom. Standing many people block his view. Bending his head Hook is able to get a glimpse of Emma and quickly withdraws again) You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect, your night has just begun. (To guards) Take her away. Black Knight: Come on. (The Black Knights walk Emma out. Hook bends his head once again in order to watch. Briefly Emma opens her palm showing Hook Charming’s ring. As the Evil Queen passes King Midas the king bows. Emma slips the ring in her pockets. Hook watches them exit.) ---- fr:3x20/Transcript Category:Season Three Transcripts